Forgotten Memories
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Five years after Kagome has left Inuyasha, she has no solid recollection of her adventures in the Fuedal era. All she has are flashes of memories and the plot for her novel. But When Kagome is reassigned to a new boss, she starts to remember everything.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I love that show :]

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

_**1**_

Nightfall leered over feudal Japan, and as the gang settled down after a long day of searching for the remaining jewel shards, Kagome requested the use of Kirara. She explained to Sango that she needed the demon to take her back to the shrine, leaving out the reason as to why she needed to leave. Inuyasha was suspicious of her, so when she climbed aboard the giant cat's back, he followed her all the way to the well that bound their worlds together.

When she arrived at her destination, Kagome patted the cat gratefully and jumped off, and after a considerate kiss on Kirara's head, she sent the cat back to Sango, watching happily as she flew away.

Inuyasha observed Kagome carefully from behind a large oak tree, eyeing her closely as she touched the well fondly. _'What is she doing?' _He thought to himself, watching as she stood frozen before the well. _'She's acting so strange. Ever since…' _Closing his eyes suddenly, Inuyasha's mind flashed back to events that had taken place a few days earlier, when the group had thwarted a reptilian demon's scam to steal their jewel shards. After a short battle, and when Inuyasha had successfully blown the demon to smithereens, the group retreated to a hilltop cabin, courtesy of Kaede.

They'd relaxed comfortably throughout the day, but when night neared, Kagome ordered Inuyasha to fetch the group some water. He had refused, at first, but after Kagome tossed the pail at his head, he trudged off, happy to put some distance between them. When Inuyasha arrived at the small stream near the bottom of the hill, he'd stopped Kikyo, collecting water from the same source.

After a few moments of awkward silence, they embraced, holding each other close as the stream drenched the hem of their robes. What seemed like mere minutes, transformed into hours, and when Kagome went searching for Inuyasha, she'd discovered Kikyo in his arms.

Inuyasha opened his eyes suddenly, embarrassed by the memory of Kagome's eyes. _'Her brown eyes…they'd seemed so wounded, as if I'd betrayed her…' _Shaking his head suddenly, he approached her cautiously, determined to make her understand. "Kagome," he began, reaching out his hand.

"Stop, please." She told him, her face still turned away. "I know what you're going to say, Inuyasha."

He frowned and replied, "No, you don't, Kagome. What happened with Kikyo the other night, that…that was-"

"What you want." The words were hard for her to say, but she said them anyway, realizing that there was no use in denying him his true desire. "I can't fight this any longer, Inuyasha." Suddenly, she turned around to run towards him, and as she came nearer, he noticed the tears that streaked her cheeks. She jumped into his arms, holding him tightly as she wept.

Shocked by her behavior, Inuyasha didn't know how to react as she stained his shoulder with tears. "Kagome…" He whispered, stroking her dark hair gently.

Kagome shook her head swiftly and looked up at him, her face a bright pink. "Don't worry about me, Inuyasha." She told him, bringing a hand up to touch his face. She held it against his cheek as she said, "I'll be fine if I know that you're happy." Then, upon closing her eyes, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with surprise as Kagome kissed him tenderly, sending a slight chill down his backside. His hold on her relaxed as he returned the kiss, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips against his. He let go completely as he lost himself inside their kiss, forgetting about everything but the feel of her against him.

"Oh, Kagome," he cooed between kisses. "You don't how long I've waited for this…"

Then, as soon as she'd kissed him, she backed away, frowning regretfully as she met his eye. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Narrowing his eyes behind his silver bangs, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry because you've misread that kiss." She replied, keeping her emotions strong.

Inuyasha took a step near her, but she moved back further. Glaring at her, Inuyasha asked, "What's going on here, Kagome? You kiss me and then pull away? I don't understand!"

Kagome eyed the grass beneath her feet. "I shouldn't have kissed you, but I needed to, so I would have no regrets."

"Kagome, you're speaking nonsense! Just tell me what's bothering you!" Inuyasha pleaded, afraid of what she was about to confess.

"I…I have to leave you, Inuyasha. That kiss was a goodbye." Kagome murmured.

"What? Why, Kagome?" He asked her angrily, rushing to her. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders roughly, shaking her as he stared into her dark brown eyes. "You can't leave me, Kagome! I won't stand for it!" He yapped, pulling her into a tight hug. "It won't be the same here without you…I need you with me," he whispered into her hair, clutching her body tightly. "You're apart of me."

Kagome warmed at the sweet tone of his voice. She allowed him to embrace her for a few minutes, relishing in the fact that he wanted to hold her in such a way.

He kept his grip on her tight as he said, "Kagome, I…I love you."

Kagome wondered why Inuyasha was telling her this, and she was finding it difficult to believe that it was true. "Inuyasha…" She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, his face so clear and serene.

"It's true, Kagome. I love you."

"Please," Kagome began, shifting her body from his. "Don't say things like that!"

Inuyasha was confused by her reaction. "Why are you upset by this? I thought you'd be happy."

Shaking her head suddenly, Kagome spat, "How can I believe anything you say? Especially when I caught you in Kikyo's arms more than once!"

"Why must it always come back to Kikyo? You know of my history with her…you know that things are…" Inuyasha paused, trying to find the right way to put it. "Complicated." He finished.

"I know that," Kagome replied irritably. "Don't you think I know? You've told me over and over again! You love Kikyo. You'll always love Kikyo. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!" She yelled, glaring dejectedly.

Frowning from her outburst, Inuyasha replied, "Just because I have feelings for Kikyo, doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you."

"That's just it, Inuyasha. I don't want to compete with her anymore! I refuse to be your second choice."

Inuyasha eyed her sadly. "How can you say that? You know that's not how it is."

Kagome replied, "It is for me, and I can't put myself through it anymore, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Looking back towards the well, Kagome made up her mind on the spot. Planting a kiss on his lips one last time, Kagome murmured, "I'll always love you, Inuyasha." She turned from him quickly, darting in the direction of the well, never looking back once as Inuyasha called out her name.

He watched her vault over and down the well, pain searing his chest and throat. Feeling his eyes well up with tears, Inuyasha tried to stay strong as her words echoed inside his head. He walked over towards the well, sitting down carefully on the edge. Gazing down into the dark hole, Inuyasha murmured, "I'll be waiting for you, Kagome."

**-} 5 YEARS LATER {-**

"Kagome!"

Gazing up at her grinning boyfriend, Hojo, Kagome smiled and said, "Hey, what are you doing here?" She'd told him earlier that she was going to the park to work on her novel. Thinking the cool, brisk air of winter would help stimulate her as she tried to complete her newest chapter, she'd had even started writing yet. For some reason, the idea of her story was starting to sound strangely real.

"How's the book coming along, Kagome?" Hojo asked, taking a seat next to her on the bench. He explained to her that he'd been uncomfortably bored in their apartment, and since he'd nothing planned for the day, he decided to spend it with her.

Kagome shrugged and replied, "I don't know, Hojo…I can't seem to focus today."

"Why? What's wrong?" He sounded concerned and Kagome smiled and reached for his hand.

"It's so weird…I don't want you to think I'm crazy or anything, but, it's like I actually feel as if all of this happened. Like the whole story is true in my mind, almost as if I experienced it."

Frowning, Hojo said, "Well, it's not, because it's a fictional story. A girl traveling back in time to meet demons and their slayers, well that's just not possible, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "I know…then why do I feel this way?"

Hojo squeezed her hand gently, and placed it over her shoulders, leaning her against his body. "You're a writer, Kagome. I'm sure it's hard not to picture these people being authentic…because you've created them. They're apart of you."

"_You're apart of me." _The words echoed like a lullaby inside her head, and it sounded so familiar, almost as if it'd been said to her in the past. The voice belonged to a man, and as soon as she'd heard his words, Kagome's heart melted into mush. A flash of silver came into her mind, and red…lots of red. She saw him standing before her, his face hidden by darkness, but his long silver hair caught her attention. Something struck Kagome hard as the images filled her with absolute curiosity. _'Who are you?' _Her mind asked as she tried to remember his face.

"Kagome? Are you all right? You seem a little out of it."

Kagome glanced up at Hojo suddenly, who was gazing down at her nervously. "What do you mean, Hojo? I'm fine…" Kagome muttered, and then the memory of the mysterious man was lost. Frowning, Kagome sighed, "It's no use."

"What isn't?"

She smiled half-heartedly as him and replied, "Trying to write out here. I'm chilled to the bone." Picking up her laptop, she stood from the bench, offering her hand to Hojo. "Come on, let's go home." They walked back to their apartment hand in hand, and later that night, when Hojo made love to her, Kagome couldn't help herself from picturing the man cloaked in red, loving her tenderly.

-{}

Hey guys! There's my new Inuyasha fanfic. I rewrote the old the story "Forgotten Memories". So, basically, it's the same story, just well written.  
Well, if you like it, drop me some reviews! Check out my Twitter page and my Facebook page in my bio!


	2. 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

(}-}** FORGOTTEN MEMORIES** {-{)

_**2**_

The alarm clock rang shrilly, causing Kagome to stir in her bed. As the annoying sound continued on, Kagome groaned and shot her hand out at the nightstand, searching desperately for the clock. She found it with a grin and clicked the off button, dropping it to the ground as she nestled back against her comfy king-sized pillow. Next to her, Hojo still slept quietly, invincible to the sound of their wake-up call. Wrapping her arms around him, she drifted off once more, thinking of nothing but the mere pleasure of sleep.

{-{}

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled at her as he forced his pants on quickly. The sun shone brightly into their bedroom as Hojo struggled to wake Kagome from her slumber. Sighing irritably, he shook her shoulder roughly, shouting her name once more. "Kagome! Wake up!"

Kagome yawned and shot upright in the bed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "What is it?" She mumbled as she came to.

"The alarm clock didn't go off this morning! We're going to be late!" Hojo was near hysterics as he buttoned up his blue dress shirt. "Man, if Mr. Kato catches me late one more time…"

Realization hitting her, Kagome jumped off of the bed and rushed into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and hairbrush. She mentally scolded herself for not getting up when the clock had gone off. _'Hojo's right! Mr. Kato has already warned me twice. Three strikes and I'm out…' _Kagome groaned as toothpaste trickled down her chin. "Damn." She garbled, spitting out the flouride and turning the sink on. She splashed her face with cold water, enjoying the cool sensation before wiping it away.

"Kagome!" Hojo called from the bedroom.

"Yes! Give me ten minutes."

Hojo tramped into the bathroom, staring blankly at her. "Kagome, we don't have ten minutes. We have to leave now or we might as well not show up at all!"

Sighing, Kagome rushed out of the bathroom and into her walk-in closet, flipping through an assortment of suits and dresses. Picking out a beige pant suit, Kagome went through her drawer, selecting a white button up shirt. Kagome dressed quickly, piling her black hair into a bun. Lining her eyes lightly, she used a light pink lip balm on her lips, leaving her face looking more natural than she usually allowed.

"Are you ready yet?" She heard him yell. Kagome rolled her eyes and exited the bedroom. Grabbing her purse off of the kitchen counter, Kagome followed Hojo out of their apartment and to the car, walking towards the passenger side.

"_Kagome…" _A voice whispered softly, causing her to twist her head around. She paused, gazing behind her at an empty parking lot. When Kagome didn't find the source of the voice, she shrugged andto get into the car. It was when she noticed a large tree standing off to the side that she froze, her hand grasping the door handle. Watching as it's branches rustled with the breeze, Kagome wondered why she'd never seen the tree before.

"Kagome! Let's go!" Hojo yelled at her, revving the engine.

Taking one last glance at the tree, Kagome jumped into the car, ignoring Hojo's angry rambling as they drove to work.

{-{}

Kagome and Hojo worked for the same company, Oshimoto Incorporated. The company specialized in selling office supplies and equipment to most of the small businesses in the area. Hojo was their top salesman, Kagome was his manager's secretary. Experiencing a high school romance, Kagome and Hojo were too connected to each other to go off to different colleges. So, instead of furthering their education, they both took up full time jobs. Hojo at Oshimoto, and Kagome at a small, discount store.

Their first few years together had been wonderful. Being young and naïve can really cloud a person's judgment, and it was true in their case. But after going through some financial difficulty, Hojo managed to land Kagome a job at Oshimoto, as the manager's secretary. Things for Kagome had been difficult ever since she'd taken the job. Mr. Kato was the most mean-spirited person she'd ever met, and if she ever did anything wrong, he criticized her heavily. Kagome dreaded going to work everyday, but she put on a brave face for Hojo's sake. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she hated her job.

As the two walked hand in hand into the large office building, Kagome grimaced when she noticed the receptionist, Keli, sitting at the desk. Rolling her eyes, Kagome frowned from distaste as they crossed the lobby and headed in Keli's direction. Kagome couldn't help but detect the warmth in Keli's eyes as Hojo waved hello.

"Hi, Keli." He said nicely, squeezing Kagome's hand as they passed by her desk and headed towards the elevators.

"Hey, Hojo!" She called back, watching him closely as he waited for the elevator. Keli smiled sweetly at Kagome and added, "Good morning, Kagome."

"Keli…" Kagome faked a smile and turned around quickly to face the closed steel doors of the elevator. Biting her lip, she held her temper as she overheard Keli asking Hojo if he'd caught the score of a baseball game the night before. Kagome shook her head, shocked that Keli wouldn't give it a rest. She'd had a crush on Hojo ever since he'd worked there, but the fact that he had a steady girlfriend didn't seem to bother her. That was what irked Kagome the most.

Clicking her brown heels impatiently against the marble floor of the lobby, Kagome mentally urged the elevator to hurry before she lost her nerve. Suddenly, the doors clicked open, revealing a large mass of people on the inside. They all bustled out, shoving Kagome to and fro as they hurried off of the small elevator. As soon as it was empty, people from the lobby began to fill it up, leaving no room for both her and Hojo to board. Since Hojo was deep in conversation with Keli, Kagome decided to leave him with his admirer. Rushing into the elevator before the doors closed, Kagome exhaled deeply, relieved that she wasn't in the same room with Keli.

When the doors opened again, Kagome was on the seventh floor, where Mr. Kato's office was located. Smoothing out the noticeable wrinkles in her suit, Kagome strode out of the elevator, making sure her hair was neat and in place. Mr. Kato hated disorderly people, and he'd made it a point to criticize everything that Kagome wore to the office. Scowling as she sashayed over towards her desk, she mumbled to herself, "I hate that man!"

She sat down quickly, fixing her nameplate and opening her drawer to grab a pad of paper and a pen. Mr. Kato insisted that she jot down his agenda every morning, as soon as she came in, so that she wouldn't forget anything he had planned for the day. He'd deemed her as irresponsible ever since the occasion when she had mixed up the times for a lunch date and a conference he'd scheduled. _'One mistake and I'm automatically considered an immature child! God, how I wish he were dead!' _Breathing in calmly, Kagome stood from her desk, taking her pad and paper into Mr. Kato's office.

Knocking at his open door, she noticed that his plush velvet chair was turned towards his window. Clearing her throat politely, Kagome asked, "Sir, are you busy?"

The chair didn't budge from it's spot and Kagome frowned, wondering if he was in a bad mood. Taking a careful step near him, she added, "I can come back later, Mr. Kato, if you'd prefer…"

Suddenly, the chair twisted back around, giving Kagome a full view of the man sitting behind the desk. She gasped from surprise, dropping her pen and paper to the ground. The man that sat in the chair was not her boss, in fact, he was unlike anyone she'd ever seen before. Long, black hair hung past his shoulders, and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes sparkled from underneath his dark bangs. His face was sculpted so handsomely, and Kagome couldn't help but get weak in the knees at the sight of him.

"Who…are…" She mumbled incoherently, gazing nervously at him. Finally, after getting a hold on herself, Kagome swallowed the saliva that had formed in her mouth and asked curiously, "Who are you?" She blushed as she remembered the fallen items, and Kagome then reached down to pick up the paper and pen off of the floor, but kept her eyes glued to his face.

The man smiled kindly at her as he rose from his desk. Bowing first, he then held out his hand cheerfully and replied, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, you're new boss."

{-{}

Okay, second chapter :]

Reviews people! More, more, more!  
Don't forget to check out my TWITTER and FACEBOOK pages!  
The link is on my bio page.


	3. 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

_**3**_

"You're what?" Kagome asked him breathlessly as she moved nearer to his desk. "Why? What happened to Mr. Kato?"

Frowning, Inuyasha sat back down, motioning for her to sit as well. "Well, I don't know how to put this delicately so, I'll just come out and say it. Mr. Kato was killed in a tragic car accident last night…I'm his replacement."

Kagome's eyes grew wide at the news. "Oh my…I…don't know what to say." She couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she wasn't too upset over his death. _'You're the one who wanted him to die.' _her mind chastised. She shook her head in disagreement and met Inuyasha's stare. As she overlooked his handsome, serene appearance, Kagome oddly realized that she couldn't bring herself to be untruthful with him. "I'm…well, Mr. Kato and I didn't get along very well. I'd be lying if I said I was heartbroken over this."

Inuyasha didn't frown or even shake his head at her admission. "Yes, well, that seems to be the whole office's reaction when I informed them earlier."

"Oh?" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't judged her.

He smiled and said, "Apparently, no one liked him very much."

Kagome couldn't help but sport a grin. "He was a horrible man. Always criticizing and pointing out flaws. He didn't even get me a Christmas present last year! Yet I bought him an expensive bottle of wine…" Her eyes flashed with anger at the memory of that day. Mr. Kato hadn't gotten her gift, but he'd take the wine gladly, downing the whole bottle at the office Christmas party. And when he'd made his advances on her and most of the women at the party that evening, Kagome couldn't help but scold herself for turning him into an even bigger monster.

Inuyasha replied kindly, "I would've gotten you a gift."

She smiled at his generosity. "You seem like such a nice man, Mr. Taisho. I would be honored to be beneath you..." Kagome's face burned as she realized how awful that sounded. "I mean, I want to be under you…no, no… I mean working under you!" Her cheeks were as red as a tomato as she observed Inuyasha's wide smile. She wanted to cover her face but she realized it would make her humiliation even more obvious.

He laughed to himself and said, "It will be a pleasure to work with you, Kagome."

Still embarrassed by her poor choice of words, Kagome stood suddenly. "Well, Sir, I can make you a fresh cup of coffee if you'd like-or I can get you the newspaper or something…"

Still smiling he said, "Please, sit down, Ms. Higarashi."

When she rejoined him at his desk, he turned to his computer, typing swiftly on the keyboard. As he skimmed the monitor, Kagome's eyes were glued to face, tracing the angles and curves that formed his features. While she stared at him, Kagome found that she was slightly mesmerized by his good-looks and she wondered if it was going to be a problem to work around him everyday. But when his gorgeous hazel eyes landed on her, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away.

"Kagome, it says here that you've worked for this company as a secretary for some time, never once receiving a raise or a promotion?"

She nodded politely. "Yes, I've been a secretary here for three years, going on four."

Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the desk as he pondered her answer. "Mhm…Well, have you ever considered moving up with Oshimoto?"

Kagome was unsure of how to answer his question. If she said no, she didn't want to seem lazy and uninterested. But if she said yes, she didn't want Inuyasha to think she wasn't happy where she was at. The last thing she wanted him to do was reassign her to someone else. "Well, I guess I never really thought about it before. Mr. Kato never asked me if I wanted to, _'move up'_, as you put it."

"I see, I see. Well, just so you're aware, I have a proposition for you. I'm going to need to find an assistant, and fast. What ever company I manage, I like to have someone as my right hand, a person I can trust. I like you, Kagome. I think you've got what it takes to be more than just my secretary. If you'd like, the opportunity is yours."

She relished the way he'd said _'more than just my secretary.' _Kagome glanced down nervously at her hands, which where folded neatly in her lap. Her mind was screaming at her to go for it. _'This is the chance of a lifetime! How many people would promote a young woman with no experience whatsoever?'_ Kagome knew she had to take his offer, and so, before she had any time to think it over, she blurted out, "Yes, I'll do it. I'll be your assistant!"

"Excellent." Inuyasha grinned warmly, typing something on the keyboard. "Now, I want to give you the run down of what I'm going to need from you."

Kagome nodded happily. "Just tell me what you want from me and I'll do it."

"That's the spirtit," Inuyasha grinned. "Well, what I'm going to ask of you is simple. You'll need to be by my side 24/7, aiding me whenever I need your assistance. You'll still be taking my calls and setting up appointments and meetings. Basically, it'll be the same job with better benefits."

"Okay, sounds good…"

Inuyasha leaned forward suddenly, his expression turning grave. "Also, there may be times when I need you to work nights. Either here at the office, or at my apartment. I hope that won't be a problem for you." As he stared her down, Kagome thought she'd seen his right eye sparkle.

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure I'm okay with that, Mr. Taisho."

Settling back against his plush office chair, Inuyasha replied, "Great, great. And please, Kagome, call me Inuyasha. There's no need for us to be so formal with each other. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, I don't want there to be a barrier up between us."

Kagome didn't quite understand what he meant. "Sir?"

Cracking a smile, Inuyasha tucked a black strand of hair behind his ear and said, "I just mean, don't think of me as your boss. Consider me as an old friend, someone you once used to know. It'll make things a lot easier for the both of us."

Frowning, Kagome reluctantly agreed. She wasn't quite sure why, but there was something oddly familiar about Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome was afraid to ask him if they'd ever met before today, but she couldn't help but wonder if it were true. Needing to know the truth, Kagome asked blatantly, "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha replied, raising a brow curiously.

"I don't want this to sound strange, Mr. Taisho…I mean, Inuyasha…" Her heart froze as she spoke his name. That name. _'Inuyasha.' _She heard it suddenly, in a whisper, and it was as if a slight breeze bustled past her. Kagome twisted her head to the side, caught off guard by the voice. Staring deeply at a filing cabinet in Inuyasha Taisho's office, Kagome sighed, unsure why that name had struck her heart.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her quietly, eyeing her suspiciously.

She heard him speak, but his words were nothing but noise against her ears. Removing her gaze from the cabinet, Kagome faced him again, noticing the concern etched in his eyes. "I'm sorry? What?"

Inuyasha frowned and stood from his chair. "I asked you if you're alright."

"Oh…" Kagome mumbled. Thinking about his question for a moment, Kagome replied blankly, "Yes, I'm fine." She then rose swiftly, and it was like a wave of exhaustion passed over her. Groaning, Kagome felt her body go weak as she began to fall backwards, right into the arms of Inuyasha Taisho. He'd caught her just in time, and he cradled her body gently in his arms as he carried in her into the neighboring office.

The office was unused, but Inuyasha knew there was loveseat big enough for Kagome to rest comfortably on. She would be undisturbed, and he could leave her there without worrying over her wellbeing. Placing her onto the couch, Inuyasha fixed her hair as she breathed in deeply, completely unconscious and unaware. He watched her sleep with a smile. An uncontrollable urge to stroke her cheek blossomed, and Inuyasha found his right hand reaching out to touch her. He withdrew it abruptly, mentally scolding his lack of restrain.

Inuyasha walked quickly towards the door, but paused and looked back at the sleeping beauty. He watched her stir on the couch, but noticed that her eyes were still closed. "Wake soon." He whispered before leaving her alone to her dreams, confident that she would awake on her own. But Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was engrossed in a turbulent dream; a dream that involved a precious jewel, a young school girl, and a temperamental hanyou.

{-{}

Okay, there's Chapter 3!  
I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far...I know I am :]

Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, if you want me to write more!  
TWITTER&FACEBOOK links on my profile :]

Okay, number 3 is up.


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately. **

** UPDATE: **_After a long absence, here's another chapter of Forgotten Memories!_

* * *

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

**4**

Kagome awoke with a gasp. "What happened?" She mumbled to herself, rising up off the couch as she glanced around the empty office warily, wondering how she ended up there. Kagome frowned and recalled meeting her new boss, Inuyasha Taisho. But what had happened after? _'Did I faint?' _She suddenly thought, and her cheeks flushed as she remembered blacking out. _'I did! I must've looked so foolish to him!' _

But then, her embarrassment melted away as she recalled him promoting her. _'Oh, that's right…I completely forgot. Hojo is going to be thrilled!'_ Rushing out of the room, she hurried in the direction of Hojo's desk, eager to tell him of her new promotion.

Inuyasha watched her from his office doorway, satisfied that she did not seem to remember anything that had transpired in their first encounter. He kept a calm, straight face as he watched Kagome grab hold of Hojo, the company's top salesman. Inuyasha noticed that the two were obviously in a close relationship, from the way Kagome kissed him happily and the man obliged her. He turned away swiftly, not wanting to witness anymore, and walked back to his desk. Sitting down comfortably, he awaited her return. _'I have waited this long for her, I suppose I can wait some more.'_

**{-{}**

It was noon, lunch time, and Kagome and Hojo sat at their usual table in the break room. As Kagome went on and on about her promotion, Hojo was making it obvious that he was less thrilled. She hadn't caught on to his foul attitude, because she was in such a state of bliss as she informed her boyfriend of everything she would be doing in her new position. Kagome couldn't stop smiling, but when Hojo slammed down his coffee mug onto the table, her happiness quickly evaporated.

Scowling, Hojo muttered, "I can't believe this bullshit!"

"Hojo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked him nervously. _'Why does he seem so upset? He should be happy for me! I've been stuck in the same position for such a long time, dealing with that horrid Mr. Kato. I deserved this!'_

Hojo's scowl deepened as he replied, "Mr. Kato's predecessor is some clueless dope. I checked him out, Kagome. He only had one job before this one, with no management experience whatsoever! None! What did corporate do? Just go find somebody off of the street?"

Kagome frowned at his comment. "I'm sure Mr. Taisho is highly qualified…"

"Are you not listening to me?" Hojo shook his head in annoyance as he dragged a hand through his hair. "I just can't believe it…it's insanity!"

She was waiting to hear him congratulate her, but Kagome realized, as she watched him pick angrily at his lunch, that it was never going to happen. "Hojo, aren't you a little happy for me? I mean, I'm going to get a raise…that'll help us out, right?"

He was too consumed by anger to feel anything but jealousy towards her, and so his rant continued. "I've been busting my ass ever since high school, trying to move up in this ridiculous company. But, instead of promoting Oshimoto's top salesman, you get a promotion? You're just a fucking secretary! When the fuck have you ever done anything vital for the company? All you do is take notes and mark up calendars. Big friggin deal!" Hojo snapped at her.

Kagome's jaw dropped from surprise, and she stared solemnly at Hojo, his insult similar to a slap in the face. "I can't believe you just said that to me," she whispered painfully. She was heartbroken by his words, unsure how he could say such a thing. Hojo was always praising her for doing a good job. _'Maybe he was only telling me what I wanted to hear. Maybe Hojo really does think I'm useless…' _She thought sadly.

Hojo's anger melted away as he gazed into Kagome's wounded eyes. Realizing he had caused the pain within them, he shook his head from shame. "Oh, Kagome…I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean it, really. I'm just upset, that's all. You're wonderful at what you do."

Kagome frowned. "What you said really hurt, Hojo."

"I know...and I'm really sorry." Hojo offered her a slight smile as he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

Shrugging, Kagome removed her hand from his grasp and stood from the table. "This was very exciting for me, Hojo. I hadn't been that happy in a long time…but you ruined it, and now, I'm not sure if I even want the job any more." She moved away from him abruptly and hurried out of the break room, remaining strong and refusing to cry.

"Kagome, wait!" He called after her. But it was no use, she was already out of the door. Sighing from frustration, Hojo stabbed his fork at his noodles, unaware that man had crept up behind him.

"We need to talk," the man told him sternly.

* * *

_ There you go! Chapter 4! Okay, if you want to read on, review, review, review!_


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

_**5**_

Inuyasha Taisho did not waste any time in ordering Kagome around. He had so many things to do, and now that she was his right hand man, so did she. It was the second day of Mr. Taisho's arrival, and Kagome was sitting at her desk out in the Center. The employees at Oshimoto considered the Center to be where all of the secretaries and salesman resided, and Kagome and Hojo had sat out in the Center for many years. They both were always wishing for their own office, although, Kagome's wish was an unspoken one; she had never confided in Hojo about her desire. Especially now, after he had brutally wounded her self-confidence, she would not tell him. And, after giving him the silent treatment at home and on the car ride to work, Kagome feared she would never be able to confide in him ever again.

Kagome was working diligently on a memo to send throughout the whole office, from Mr. Taisho himself, when the phone on her desk rang shrilly, startling her. After picking up the phone, she said, "Oshimoto Industries, Inuyasha Taisho's office."

There was a pause on the other line, and Kagome wondered if the caller had hung up. She was about to speak the same line again, when the person on the other end piped up and asked, "May I speak to Inuyasha, please?"

Kagome recognized the voice to be female and her mind instantly started clicking. _'Maybe it's his girlfriend?'_

Clearing her throat and her head of assumptions, Kagome replied cheerfully, "Sure, one second, please." She clicked the transfer call button and watched as Mr. Taisho's button blinked red. Kagome bit her lip when she noticed it had stopped blinking and now remained red.

Turning back to her computer to continue typing the memo, Kagome's mind began to wander. _'Of course he has a girlfriend…why wouldn't he? He's handsome, successful, intelligent, sweet, has a gorgeous body, and his butt is amazing too. I wonder if it looks as tight as it seems in those dress pants…' _Kagome instantly blushed, shaking her head as she tried to focus on the task at hand.

A few minutes flew by, and Kagome realized that she had been typing the same sentence over, and over again. When she started to delete her mistakes, Kagome's glance flickered over at the phone to find that it was still red._ 'I wonder what they're talking about? Probably sex.'_ Gaziing over her shoulder, at Mr. Taisho's office, she found that could see him through the large glass panel. He seemed very serious as he spoke to whomever it was, and Kagome began to wonder what the woman looked like.

"Probably blonde," She whispered in distaste. "They always are. With big boobs."

"Kagome?" It was Hojo's voice who had surprised her. "Who are you talking to?"

Spinning around from her desk in shock, she glanced up at him saying, "Hojo, what…you scared me!"

"Sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to," he told her grimly.

Kagome sighed unhappily at his solemn expression. "It seems as if you keep doing things you don't mean."

Hojo breathed in deeply at her remark and quickly glanced down at the floor. She noticed the pain that coated his face, and it hurt her to see him that way. "Kagome, I came over here because, well, I just wanted to apologize, again, for acting like such a jerk. I didn't mean to say those things. I was just upset that I got bypassed for a raise. That's all it was, honestly. You're a terrific worker, and I'm glad Mr. Taisho noticed the potential in you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his admission. "Thank you, Hojo."

He shrugged. "I should be thanking you," he told her seriously.

"For what?'

Hojo bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "For being such a wonderful girlfriend."

Kagome grinned and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Hojo."

"Well, I gotta get back to work...I'll see you at lunch." Hojo blew her a kiss as he walked back towards his desk near the elevator, and she watched him go with a smile. Now, in much better spirits, Kagome glanced back at her computer screen, eager to finish the memo and to impress her new boss.

**{-{}**

At three o'clock, Inuyasha summoned Kagome into his office. She was overjoyed that she had finished typing up the memo, plus two other documents for him, and she brought them along happily with her into his office. When she walked through the door, Kagome was surprised to find that he sat at his desk comfortably. Perhaps, a little too comfortably.

Mr. Taisho's feet were propped up onto his desk, both free of socks or shoes. His red dress shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, giving Kagome a clear view of his taught muscles. Inuyasha seemed preoccupied as she approached his desk, and Kagome was left alone to her thoughts, wondering how a man could be so attractive. _'This is not going to be easy…working for a stud like him.'_

Suddenly, his eyes flashed up at her, and he smiled, beckoning her to take a seat. "Ms. Higurashi, hello. Thank you for being so prompt. If you'll give me a few minutes…I just have to finish writing this e-mail."

"Uh-huh," She mumbled, settling back in the chair. Kagome didn't want to seem as if she was staring at him, so she glanced around the room mindlessly, always coming back to his face every few seconds. _'God, he's so hot. If only I wasn't taken…' _

Inuyasha glanced over at her and displayed a grin, which sent a slight chill down her back. Kagome fidgeted in her seat, feeling overwhelmed by being so near to him. Gazing around again, it was when she noticed a small photograph of a familiar structure that she forget all about her attraction to him.

'_Hey, that's the Higurashi Shrine, isn't it?' _Kagome wanted to reach for the picture, but she stayed put, eyeing her new boss closely instead. _'That's so odd. Why would he have a picture of my family's shrine?'_

"That about does it," Inuyasha said aloud, turning in his chair to face her. "Those damned corporate honchos. They're the same at every company, you know. Always out for blood." He laughed suddenly, staring squarely at her.

Kagome faked a laugh as her eyes flickered back to the picture. She couldn't place it, but she sensed something off about Mr. Taisho, and that he was somehow familiar to her. _'This is so weird! Why do I feel so strange all of a sudden?'_

"Kagome, are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

"Uh, yeah…I'm fine…" She stammered, gazing at him uneasily.

Inuyasha frowned, unsure why she was acting so bizarre. He watched as she glanced over at picture in a frame on his bookcase near the door. His heart froze as he recognized the picture. _'Shit.'_ Clearing his throat, Inuyasha knew he had to distract her attention. He suddenly frowned and asked seriously, "Kagome, do you know why I called you in here today?"

Kagome shook her head, taken aback by his tone as her attention drifted off of the photograph and back onto him. "I assumed it had to do with wanting to see the memo, or perhaps you had another task for me?"

"Wrong, on both accounts." He told her quietly. Standing up swiftly from his chair, Inuyasha walked around his desk and towards the door on the right, which lead to the adjoining office; the room where she had rested the day before. "Come," he told her as he walked into the empty room. Kagome followed closely behind him, unaware of his actions. Her suspicions of him involving the photograph quickly evaporated.

Inuyasha walked into the center of the room. Upon crossing his arms, he surveyed her bewildered expression for sometime before saying, "As my assistant, I need you by my side always. When I call for you, I need you in my office in a matter of seconds. You and I, we're a team."

Kagome nodded and glanced around, unsure what his requirements of her had to do with the unused office space. For some time, there had only been one manager on this floor at Oshimoto, and that had been Mr. Kato. He had used this office as his own personal bedroom, and he had slept on the couch many times before, leaving clothes stocked in the room in case of emergencies. No one had used the office for professional use in years, but Inuyasha was about to change that.

Grinning wide, Inuyasha said, "This will be your office."

Kagome's jaw dropped at his statement, and for a second, she was sure that she had misheard him. "I'm sorry…" she began, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't think I heard that right."

"Yes, you did," He told her with certainty.

Kagome bit her lip, sure she was dreaming, but the pain made her realize that she was not. Looking at him hopefully, she asked, "Mr. Taisho, can you say it one more time?"

"Of course," Inuyasha laughed. "This is now your office, Kagome Higurashi."

After he said it a second time, it finally began to sink in. Kagome glanced around the room in a trance, completely ecstatic. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. _'Me, working in my own office? It's like a dream come true!'_

"So, how do you like it?" Inuyasha Taisho asked her suddenly. "You think it'll do?"

Turning around to face him, Kagome smiled happily as she replied, "Oh, yes! It will do."

* * *

_Thank for you reading! FYI, your reviews really mean a lot to me. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! It motivates me to write more! _


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**UPDATE: I am going to try to upload at least three chapters each week, possibly five, depending on my schedule. If you guys would like to see that happen, please keep reviewing! And I would like to thank the few of you who review each chapter. I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say, and when your review are indepth, I know it means that you are really enjoying the story. It makes me happy to see those kinds of review! Thank you!**

* * *

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

_**6**_

Exactly one week had gone by since Inuyasha had given Kagome her new office, and Kagome had kept her self busy by filling her new work space with furniture and little knick-knacks from home. Kagome's office was shaping up to look like one hell of a nice room. She had broke the bank, just a little, trying to buy expensive looking furniture for her office. Her desk was solid mahogany, and her chair was plush leather, and she had even bought a new desktop computer. But, as happy as she was for the change of scenery, Kagome couldn't resist feeling a little down.

Ever since Hojo's display of jealousy towards her promotion, Kagome had felt off around him. When she informed him of her new office, she had to force herself to try not to sound too cheerful, in case he decided to flip out on her again. But, this time, he surprisingly didn't seem too affected. In fact, Hojo had acted very supportive, and although she was grateful he wasn't chewing her head off, she wondered why it didn't seem to bother him at all. It was very weird.

Another factor seemed to worry Kagome as well: the picture of the Higurashi Shrine that her boss possessed. Every time Inuyasha called her into his office, Kagome tried to catch a glimpse of it. The fact that he had it intrigued her, and she wondered why he would keep it in a frame, for everyone to see._ 'The photo must hold some significance to him, or he wouldn't have put it in a frame,_' She often thought, and Kagome was sick to death of suppressing the desire to ask him about it. When she finally couldn't withstand the suspense, Kagome found the courage to ask.

It was a Tuesday morning when she inquired about the picture. She had joined him at his desk to take notes, and after he had bid her goodbye, just as she was about to walk back into her office, she froze. Kagome stared directly at the picture, the familiar architecture frightening her, and she knew she just couldn't keep wondering about it any longer. Turning back around to face him, Kagome blurted out, "Why do you have a picture of my family shrine?"

Inuyasha displayed cool posture as he replied, "I'm sorry, you're what?"

Kagome's cheeks reddened as she repeated, "My family shrine. That's a picture of it right there." She pointed directly to the frame as she observed his confused expression. "Why do you have it?"

Inuyasha stared at the picture for some time, debating what to do. It was obvious to him that she wouldn't be able to let the issue go. She had been acting troubled all week since she caught sight of it, and Inuyasha had scolded himself over and over for putting the picture out in plain sight. _'Damn it all! Now what am I going to do?' _He thought angrily.

Kagome crossed her arms stiffly and added, "I'm waiting for an answer."

He knew that look, and it only meant one thing for him. Trouble. Then, suddenly, an idea sprang to his mind, and Inuyasha prayed for it to work. He let go of his calm attitude as he settled back in his chair. After eyeing her sternly, he replied, "The meaning behind that photograph is very personal, and I don't usually discuss personal matters with my employees. But, since you're seemingly upset by it's presence, I will tell you of it's history. I guess, Kagome, you could say the picture of that shrine motivates me."

Kagome eyed him warily. "What? Why?" When he offered no answer, Kagome asked, "Where did you come across the photograph anyway? Did you see it in a book or something?"

"I took that photograph, Kagome," He told her slowly.

Her stomach flipped from shock. _'He was at my house? Well, it's not my house anymore, but it used to be. That's so weird...how does he know where I used to live? Something's not right, I can feel it,'_ Kagome thought fearfully.

Now, leaning over the desk, Inuyasha continued with his tale. "I was going through a rather tough time, Kagome. I'd just lost someone very dear to me, and I thought my life was over."

"I don't understand, Mr. Taishom," Kagome told him. "What does that have to do with-"

Inuyasha held up his hand to silence her. "Let me finish, Kagome. I had been driving around aimlessly, not intending to end up anywhere. For some reason, while I was driving, I craved fresh air. So, upon parking my car at the foot of a hill, I began wandering. It was during this wandering that I came across that shrine." He said as he pointed to the picture nonchalantly.

Kagome's eyes grew wide with surprise. "So, you're saying it was by chance that you happened upon the Higurashi Shrine?"

He nodded and added, "It was such a marvelous structure, charming and serene, that I couldn't resist. I quickly snapped a photo of it before returning to my car. Now, whenever I glance at it, I consider the picture as a sort of new beginning for me. Kagome, in some strange way, the memory of that shrine has helped me to become a better man. "

Kagome frowned and glanced back at the picture, allowing his story to sink in. '_Wow…my family's shrine did all that for him? I guess it makes sense…it is a rather tranquil place. I mean, it's not like his story isn't plausible. He said he was going through a rough patch, so I'm glad that the picture helped him. Besides, he doesn't seem the stalker type…and if he was, he definitely wouldn't be wasting his time stalking me.' _

"Do you believe me, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gravely, breaking the silence in the room.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I do. And, Mr. Taisho, I'm…" Her voice fell as her cheeks turned red, embarrassed that she had assumed the worst of him. "I'm very sorry."

Inuyasha grinned, relieved that her suspicions of him were coming to an end. As he stood up from his desk, Inuyasha replied, "It's alright, Kagome. You had every right to ask me about it."

"Yes, and no. I should've been more polite when asking, and I apologize for that. I reacted very rudely to you. Please forgive me." She lowered her head slightly, shamed by her behavior. _'You just had to go and screw it up, Kagome!' _She chastised herself angrily. _'Now Inuyasha will hate you for acting like such a child!'_

Inuyasha eyed her humiliated expression cautiously, and the longing to hold her burned within him. He had often held her many years ago, whenever she was upset or frightened, and it was his arms that had once kept her fears at bay. _'Oh, Kagome…so many years have passed, yet I have not forgotten you. I don't think I ever could.'_

"Mr. Taisho, are you alright?" Kagome asked him, his distant expression worrying her.

Inuyasha shook his head quickly and snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but it seems as if I'm not myself at the moment."

Kagome frowned, assuming it was her fault he was acting so odd. Moving towards the door swiftly, Kagome turned to glance at him. "Once again, I'm very sorry." She paused, waiting for him to reply. But he didn't, only turned to glance back at his computer screen. Kagome bit her tongue to keep from saying anything further, and she walked back into her office, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Inuyasha glanced up from his monitor as soon as Kagome left the room, his attention fixed on the spot where she once stood. Dragging a hand through his long black tendrils, Inuyasha sighed deeply, loathing the distance between them. But, although he hated taking his time with her, Inuyasha knew that if he was patient, the outcome would be greater._ 'This is for the best, I know it. Just a little while longer, Kagome, and we'll be together again…just a little while longer.'_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please review if you enjoyed this chapter! _


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

_**7**_

The next few weeks were sort of a blur for Kagome. After she finally settled into her new office, Inuyasha had her working overtime. He needed her to call clients, book appointments, and he even brought her along on a few business dinners. She enjoyed feeling useful for a change, and Kagome found that she actually looked forward to coming into work every day. She knew that it was all because of Mr. Taisho's generosity that she felt like she had a real job. But most of all, Kagome felt like she had a real boss.

Inuyasha Taisho seemed to care about Oshimoto Industries, unlike her former supervisor, Mr. Kato. He frequently asked the employees about their opinions, whether they revolved around him or the company, and he didn't seem to care if they insulted him. He would listen openly, offering whatever he could to improve their jobs. Kagome found that she looked up to him. He was a man of honor, a man of compassion, and as they spent more time together, Kagome realized she saw him less as her boss and more as a man.

One day, he casually asked her what she thought of him, and Kagome didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him what she really thought; it would surely make their work relationship awkward. But she knew she couldn't sound too reserved, for fear he might assume that she didn't care for him at all. She realized that she was in a tough spot, and that it all came down to the way she phrased it.

'_Just tell him he's a great boss and be done with it!'_ She thought hastily, her eyes bouncing all over the room. _'It doesn't matter if you're attracted to him or not. He definitely doesn't want to hear it…and you're a taken woman anyways! So what's the point?' _Kagome fought so hard to find the right words as Inuyasha stared up at her from his desk.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. "You don't have to hold back, Kagome. I can take it."

Kagome forced a grin as she racked her brain. "Uh, well…I think you're a really great…no, an outstanding boss! It's a pleasure to work for you, Sir."

Inuyasha seemed slightly offended by her comment. "Oh, I see." His smile faltered as he glanced back down at his desk. He reached for a pile of papers, trying to keep himself busy, and his eyes off of her. Inuyasha didn't want her to know he was upset.

But Kagome was sharp, and she had noticed the quick change in the atmosphere. She eyed him curiously, wondering why he seemed wounded by her statement. "Mr. Taisho, is something the matter?"

He shook his head at her question, pretending to be engrossed in his work. "Nope, everything is fine."

Kagome frowned and replied, "I don't know why that would offend you, Mr. Taisho. I guess I could've gone more in depth, but I just didn't know what to say…your question sort of caught me off guard."

Inuyasha froze and looked up at her, his hazel eyes searching for the young woman he remembered her to be. But the woman he stared at now, who looked and sounded like Kagome, was not her. The Kagome he used to know and love was gone, hiding somewhere, not wanting to be found. Inuyasha sighed deeply and said, "Please, Kagome. Just try."

She stared blankly at him, unsure what he meant. "Excuse me? Try to what?"

"To be honest with me," he told her blatantly. "Honesty is important in every relationship…even those at work. I want to be able to trust you, but I can't do that if you hold yourself back from me."

'_He's taking this a little personal. I told him he's an outstanding supervisor, so why is that not enough?' _Kagome wondered what else he wanted her to say. _'Could it be that he wants me to say that my feelings for him go beyond platonic? No, that can't be it. He's just my boss, that's all. There's nothing going on between us…right?' _

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Kagome murmured, "I'm sorry, Mr. Taisho, but I don't know what you want me to say…"

His gaze on her intensified as he replied sternly, "Never mind. Just forget about it." Inuyasha sighed and added, "And please, call me Inuyasha from now on."

Kagome bit her lip in distress, slightly overwhelmed by his tone. "Sure, yeah…no problem."

"Good. You may return to your desk." He motioned towards his door and she stared at him in disbelief, stunned by his dismissal of her. _'He's never done that to me before…I must have really hurt his feelings…' _Kagome thought sadly as she walked back into her office. After shutting the door, she leaned up against it, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome whispered, hugging herself sadly. "I can't tell you how I really feel, Inuyasha. It wouldn't be right." She moved off of the door and sat down at her desk, laying her forehead onto the cool wood. "No matter how I feel about you, Inuyasha, nothing can happen between us." Kagome sighed softly as she forced herself to return back to work.

Inuyasha regretfully heard every word she said. Staring angrily at the papers covering his desk, he had to suppress the urge to toss them to the floor. _'What was I thinking, listening to them? Try to get her to remember you, Inuyasha…what a laugh! She's never going to remember me. They were all wrong. I shouldn't have tried! I feel worse than I did all those years ago…' _

His heart grew cold at the memory of trying to pass through the well. After she had left him, he had tried and tried to get back to her era, but the portal would not open to him. Inuyasha never wanted to believe that she had truly closed it, and so he tried jumping into the well every day for a year. Even after a year, the well would not activate, and finally, Inuyasha knew that Kagome was forever gone.

He moaned sadly from remembrance, and he snapped back to reality. Inuyasha stood up from the desk swiftly, eager to retreat from his office. He felt the desire to jump through the trees, to run as fast as he could away from the charade he was portraying. This man that he showed her, was not the real him; his appearance, patience, and speech, were all part of his act. They had told him to try and fit into the human world before seeking her out, informed him what women sought for in man. But as hard as he tried to be what they wanted, he couldn't help feeling like a joke. Staring down at his clothes, he suddenly felt the need to be free of them; they suffocated him considerably.

Thinking of his red hakama, Inuyasha frowned and yearned to be coated in it's soft, free fabric. His eyes darted at the door and he relished in the idea of leaving. _'I can walk out that door right now, and never look back. I can finally start living my life.' _Taking one step forward towards the door, he paused, his gaze flickering over at the other door in the room; the one that led to her office. He stared at it longingly, coming to the realization that he could not leave her behind.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head at his weakness. Trudging back over to his desk, he folded his arms across his chest and frowned. _'Fine. I'll stay…but I'm putting my foot down here and now! No more Mr. Nice Guy! Mark my words, Kagome, you will remember me!'_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter and would like me to write more, please review!_


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**UPDATE: I just wanted to apologize for this chapter being so short. I will try and upload chapter 9 tonight. **

* * *

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

_**8**_

It had been raining the day Hojo told Kagome of his new job offer. The clock above the stove read 9:06, and although it was the weekend, the pair just couldn't remain in bed. They both sat at the kitchen table in their apartment, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Kagome had noticed that her boyfriend had been considerably quiet all morning, which was sort of unusual for him, and she wondered if the bad weather had affected his mood. She gazed over at him while he read the sports page, his expression looking rather vacant.

Kagome frowned, wondering what was troubling him. "Hojo, is everything alright?"

His focus snapped back and he mumbled, "Yeah…I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Kagome inquired curiously.

Hojo shrugged and glanced back at the newspaper, but not before he muttered, "Just stuff."

It was odd that he was being distant from her, but Kagome didn't want to pry. The last thing she wanted to do was get in a fight with him over his silence.

He coughed suddenly, his eyes quickly darting in her direction, realizing he couldn't contain his secret any longer. After clearing his throat, he said, "Kagome, I've got something to tell you…"

She rose a brow and placed the paper flat on the table, folding her hands together. "What 's going on, Hojo? Did something happen?"

Hojo grinned and nodded, "Yes, something did happen." He paused and reached for one of her hands. "My ship has finally come in!"

Kagome frowned. "What?"

Hojo's eyes sparkled with joy as he replied, "I got a offered a job!"

"Really? When?" She smiled slightly at his happiness, as it was nice to see him in better spirits.

"About two weeks ago. I didn't want to say anything, plus Inuyasha asked me not to. Nothing was final yet, and he didn't want me to get my hopes up."

Kagome froze when she heard his name. "Inuyasha set this up?"

"Yeah. He told me that I was a fantastic salesman, and of course, a vital asset to the company, but I wasn't going anywhere if I stayed with Oshimoto. There's simply no management jobs available at the moment."

Kagome shook her head quickly, trying to take all of it in. "Wait…so, you're leaving Oshimoto?"

"Yep, looks like it. Mr. Tashio hooked me up with a job at one of Oshimoto's sister companies, Akima Marketing. Yesterday, he just received the good news that I'll be transferring. I'm pretty stoked."

"You're really leaving?" She asked him worriedly. If Hojo left Oshimoto, then that would leave her with Inuyasha. Alone. Her eyes suddenly flashed from suspicion._ 'Wait! Did Inuyasha transfer Hojo so he's not in his way? If that's the truth, then I'm in big trouble.'_

"Kagome, don't worry. I know you're going to miss me, but it's going to be okay. It's not like we're not going to see each other."

She nodded grimly, uncertain of what to say. Although she didn't want him to go, she knew how much this promotion meant to him. Kagome silently vowed to table her fears on the matter for the rest of the day and give him the congratulations he so rightly deserved.

Forcing a smile, Kagome replied, "I'm so happy for you, Hojo. Congratulations."

"Thank you." He walked around the table to plant a kiss on her cheek. "What say you and I go out tonight and celebrate, huh?"

Kagome nodded and returned the kiss. "What ever you want, Hojo." She watched as he retreated into the bedroom, and when he was out of sight, her true feelings resurfaced. Kagome bit her lip, worried by this new development. _'If Hojo leaves, how will I resist Inuyasha's charms? This is not good…not good at all!' _Kagome pondered and pondered, realizing she would be absolutely powerless to ignore her attraction to Inuyasha.

'_What if this was Inuyasha's plan all along? To keep Hojo and I apart?' _Kagome's eyes narrowed at the thought. _'Oh no, he doesn't! I will not be apart of his scheme! Look out Inuyasha Tashio, because I'm not going to play this game anymore! It ends now.'_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! If you have enjoyed the story so far, please review, review, review! _


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

_**9**_

Kagome corned Inuyasha in the break room as soon as she arrived at work Monday morning. When Hojo parked the car, she took off, ignoring him as he called out to her. She hurried into the building, a woman on a mission as she passed by Keli, disregarding her hello. She was too focused to pay her any attention. Rushing into the elevator, Kagome waited for no one as she clicked the button for the seventh floor. Narrowing her eyes as the elevator began to ascend, she kicked into bitch mode, intent on finding Inuyasha and setting him straight.

When the elevator doors opened, Kagome ran out into the main office, brushing past a few colleagues as she hurried into his office. She was slightly annoyed when she found that he was not at his desk. Kagome sighed and quickly exited, searching the vast room for him.

"Are you looking for Mr. Tashio?" One of the employees asked her, distracting her attention.

Kagome nodded, frowning as she couldn't remember the woman's name. "Yeah…uh, do you know where he is?"

"He was in the break room a few minutes ago, Kagome. Why don't you go check in there?" The woman replied with a smile.

"Uh…okay, I will." She bit her lip, still unsure of her coworker's name. Kagome came to the embarrassing conclusion that she didn't know it, so she gave her an awkward smile and said, "Thank you."

Kagome walked casually towards the break room, smiling and pretending to act cheerful with the employees around her. But as soon as she walked into the room where Inuyasha resided, her happy façade melted into anger. She had entered the break room silently, finding him with his back turned towards her as he bent over the fridge, searching for something.

"Damn it all…this is disgusting!" He muttered, shuffling a few bottles around in the refrigerator. "It's such a mess! What is wrong with these people? Ugh, that smell…smells worse than a damn demon!" Inuyasha grumbled irritably, unaware that Kagome was standing right behind him. She watched him curiously, shocked by how odd his voice sounded.

'_What's wrong with his voice? He sounds completely different. That's so weird…is he sick or something?_' She wondered. Crossing her arms irritably as he continued to rearrange the fridge, Kagome found herself growing more and more impatient. She cleared her throat rudely, noticing how shocked her boss seemed as he whipped around to face her.

"Ka-Kagome…how long have you been standing there?" Inuyasha's face was ashen as he stared her down.

"Long enough," She replied briskly. Kagome frowned at how serious his face had grown. "What's wrong with you?"

"Noth-nothing! You just caught me off guard, that's all," Inuyasha stammered, and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Turning back around to close the refrigerator door, he smiled slightly, relieved that she hadn't seemed to notice anything._ 'Damn…only a few more sentences, Inuyasha, and you would've ruined everything!'_

"Mr. Tashio, I need to talk to you! It's important." Her tense tone caught his attention. Twisting his head around to glance at her, he replied, "Sure. What is it?"

Kagome clicked her tongue and walked closer to him. Eyeing him closely, she asked frankly, "Why are you trying to transfer Hojo?"

Inuyasha didn't even flinch at her question. "What are you talking about?"

Glaring at him, Kagome spat, "Don't play coy with me. Hojo told me all about his new job offer at Akima Marketing. You know, the job you insisted that he take."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at how upset she was. He was surprisingly delighted seeing her infamous scrunched up face angry face again. How he had missed it. "I wouldn't go as far as saying I insisted he take the job. I merely suggested it, since he told me of his desire for an advancement."

Kagome faltered from his reply, but only a little. "So, this has nothing to do with you and I?"

Inuyasha's heart pounded rapidly from her question, but he played it cool, remembering to stay in character. _'Kagome cannot find out what I'm up to any time soon. She's not ready for the truth yet.'_

Cocking a brow at her, Inuyasha asked dumbly, "What do you mean by _you and I_?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh please! Like you don't know, Inuyasha!"

He frowned slyly and shook his head, mentally restraining the urge to smile. Inuyasha found that he was rather enjoying his role play at the moment. He had always loved screwing with Kagome, and now wasn't any different. She was such an easy target. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I don't understand where you're going with this."

Kagome sighed loudly, her hands bawled into fists. "Listen up, Inuyasha! You and I both know what's really going on here."

"Do we now? Care to enlighten me?" He asked her cheekily, relishing in the way she stared daggers at him.

"You can just drop the act, cause I'm on to you! If you think that you can move in on me while Hojo's away, think again, because it's never going to happen!"

Inuyasha grinned at her bold declaration, shaking his head as he picked his coffee mug off of the counter. _'Well, well, well. So you figured me out, huh? Unfortunately for you, I'm not going to admit to it,' _Inuyasha thought smugly, satisfied with himself. His gaze flickered over at her as he nonchalantly replied, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but moving in on you is the last thing I have on my mind." After taking a quick sip of his coffee, he added, "There's work to do."

He left the room without another word, and Kagome watched him exit, shocked by his reaction to her accusation, or lack thereof one. She couldn't help but feel foolish and a little pathetic for confronting him in the first place. _'Am I just imagining all of this?' _Kagome wondered disappointedly. _'No, I can't be! He's-he's doing this to me on purpose! I can feel it!'_

Grumbling as she wandered out of the break room and headed for her office, Kagome began to wonder if maybe she was the one with the problem, not Inuyasha. _'Could it be that I'm making up all of this stuff because I'm beginning to have feelings for him, and I want him to feel that way about me?_' She blushed at the insane thought, and rushed into her office of solitude before anyone in the Center could get a look at her red cheeks.

Her gaze flickered over at his door, and Kagome suppressed the desire to pop her head in to see if he needed anything. "If he needs anything, he'll call," she whispered, irritated with herself. Plopping down at her desk, Kagome turned her computer on and waited as it booted, her attention always finding it's way back to his door.

"I'm not going to bother him!" She muttered harshly. Finally, the computer booted to the log in screen and Kagome was saved. '_I have a lot of work to do, and I don't have time to waste thinking about that jerk!'_ Kagome mentally told herself as she started clicking on the menu tab. She frowned suddenly, examining her last thought. _'He's not a jerk…why would I even think that about him? Ugh, my mind is all messed up! I don't know what to feel anymore! Do I hate him, or not?' _She rolled her brown eyes as she mumbled, "No, I don't hate him…I wish I did, though. It would make things so much easier."

Kagome sighed and propped her chin in her left hand, clicking mindlessly as her focus began to wander. As usual, her thoughts centered on her handsome young boss, and she was distracted from her duties yet again. Her brows furrowed in annoyance as she fought so hard to keep him off of her mind while she worked. _'If only he weren't so handsome...'_

Eventually, he called her into his office to discuss some new developments with the company, and Kagome went happily, eager to simply be around him. She forgot all about the anger she had felt for him earlier as she took her notes diligently, relishing each and every word he spoke. Kagome secretly savored the short time she had with him, and when he sent her back to her office to type up a documen_t _he requested, she knew she would wait impatiently all day until he called for her again.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more, please review! _


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**UPDATE: Hello, all! This might be my last update for a few days. I have a lot of things to do this weekend, and my 21st birthday is on Monday, so, I might not have a chance to update. I just wanted to let you all know that I will be back soon, with more chapters of Forgotten Memories! Thank you so much for your reviews, btw. It really means a lot to me. Thanks!**

**PS: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! **

* * *

**(}-} FORGOTTEN MEMORIES {-{)**

_**10**_

Hojo left Oshimoto Industries one week later. Of course, Kagome was sad to see him leave, but she knew it was hopeless to voice her feelings on the matter. Hojo wouldn't listen to her anyway; he'd been so preoccupied with the his new position that he hadn't paid her much attention lately. _'This is what he wants…you have to let him go…'_

Much to his surprise, the office had held a small going away party for him on his last day at the company. The staff had put up streamers in the break room, and Kagome had even went and bought him an ice cream cake. Hojo seemed really happy by their enthusiastic wishes and votes of confidence. The only negative person in their midst that day was Kagome.

She kept her distance while he chatted merrily with the people he had worked with for years, observing him with a frown; she still couldn't believe that he would no longer be just around the corner from her everyday. Sure, they still shared an apartment, but they had joined Oshimoto together. When Kagome looked around, all she saw was Hojo.

As Hojo carried on a conversation about Akima's steadily increase in profit, Kagome slipped out of the break room unseen. She hurried into her office, closing the door gently behind her. The room was dark as she walked towards her desk, staggering as she felt a sudden rush of emotions. Trying to be strong, she clutched the edge of the desk, holding on to the last bit of strength she had left. But it was no use, her emotions were too strong, and they overwhelmed her.

Kagome gasped, her eyes watering from the harsh reality of his departure. "He's really leaving…what am I going to do without him?" She whispered sadly. Kagome allowed her tears to come crashing down, sobbing as she grieved for him, and for her.

Suddenly, the sound of a door knob being turned echoed in the room, and Kagome froze, quickly wiping at her eyes. She straightened herself and tried to cool down before whomever it was entered her office_. 'Please, not Hojo. He can't see me like this! Please, God, don't let it be him.' _

"Kagome?" It was the voice of Inuyasha that called out to her. "Kagome, are you alright?"

She remained still, hoping he would take her silence as a hint and leave. But he didn't. Inuyasha closed the door behind him and flicked on the lights.

Kagome flinched from their intensity and whispered, "Please leave them off."

Inuyasha obeyed her request and switched them back off. "Kagome, what's going on? Why are you hiding out in here?"

She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I just needed to get away from everyone."

Inuyasha frowned and took a few steps towards her, still staring at her backside. "I see…does Hojo know you're in here?"

Kagome shook her head. "No," she replied with a sniffle. "I didn't want him to see me like this. He's so happy."

Inuyasha kept advancing until he stood directly behind her. "But you're not, Kagome." Scowling at his compassion, Inuyasha added, "You need to talk to Hojo about how you feel. If you don't want him to leave, he needs to know."

"I can't!" Kagome frowned, and added, "You just don't understand."

"Help me understand, Kagome."

She sighed deeply before saying, "Hojo has been waiting so long for a promtion. Ever since high school, he has done his very best here at Oshimoto. No one deserves this more than he does. I can't take that away from him…I just can't! I've already taken away so much. He didn't go to college because of me!" Kagome paused, shaking her head grimly. "Maybe if he had, he would've been better off."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha resisted the urge to touch her, to try and comfort her. Here she was, the woman he was in love with, crying on account of another man. After seeing her this upset, it all became clear to Inuyasha. Painfully crystal clear. She was in love with Hojo, not him.

'_What am I doing?' _He thought angrily. _'This isn't right…messing around with her life like this. She seems like she really does love this Hojo guy. Can I really, consciously, destroy what they have together?'_ Inuyasha remained quiet, unsure what to say to her.

The silence in the room was killing Kagome, and she yearned for him to say something, anything, to make her feel better about the situation. Kagome turned around to face him, her brown eyes full of tears. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling as she said, "I don't know what to do, Inuyasha. I don't know what to do…"

Inuyasha's heart burned with desire to comfort her, and he found that he couldn't control himself any longer as he pulled her into his arms. He held onto her gently, forgetting his place in her life. To him, she was his Kagome, and always would be; he had to make her feel better, no matter what the cost. If she scolded him for touching her in such a way, he didn't care. Her body against his felt right; it was what should be.

Kagome's eyes had widened when Inuyasha had tugged her into an embrace. On the verge of slapping him, she was surprised when her anger and grief suddenly disappeared. She stared blankly at the wall as his body heated hers, causing her attention to wander to a more inappropriate place. His scent intoxicated her, and she realized how good it felt to finally be touched by him. When the feeling of complete bliss passed over her body, Kagome closed her eyes and responded to his hug with a deep sigh. She snuggled closer to him, leaning her head onto his chest gently.

Inuyasha's heart hammered fiercely as he thought, _'Is this really happening? Is she…consenting to my embrace?'_ He stared closely at the top of her head, finding himself wanting to do more than just hold her.

Kagome detected his abnormal heartbeat and glanced up at his face, where she found him gazing intently at her. Startled by his serious expression, her face heated up, and she thought, _'Why is he looking at me like that? I wonder what he's thinking about…'_

After noticing Kagome's blush, Inuyasha's affections for her grew. _'Just one kiss wouldn't hurt…right?' _he thought hastily, imagining her lush, soft lips against his_. _Inuyasha's eagerness almost swallowed him whole. _'I've waited this long, dammit! I deserve a kiss!' _He swallowed roughly and tried to be patient; he would not force himself on her. "Kagome, I…"

"Yes?" She asked him nervously, her heart now beating just as fast as his. _'What is happening?'_

"I-I-just-" He stammered, biting his tongue as he racked his brain, trying to find the right words to say.

Kagome batted her lashes at him expectantly, waiting impatiently for him to finish. "You what?" She breathed.

His hazel eyes watched her closely, the truth forming on the tip of his tongue. As he was on the verge of revealing his affections for her, a knock sounded at the door.

"Kagome? Are you in there?" It was Hojo who called for her; he stood directly outside her office. The two broke away instantly, smoothing their clothes as they eyed each other warily.

"What are we going to do!" Kagome whispered frantically. She cursed herself for telling Inuyasha to shut off the lights earlier. _'This looks so bad…what will Hojo think?' _She frowned and knew the answer. _'He'll assume the worst…and he has every right to. Oh, what am I going to say when he finds us like this?'_

Kagome's pulse quickened from guilt as the door slowly opened. She swallowed her fears and tried to act calm. If Hojo noticed her guilt, then he would figure her out for sure. Smiling wide as she caught sight of her boyfriend as he wandered into the dark room, Kagome noticed his smile falter as he came towards her. _'Oh no…here it comes…' _Kagome thought nervously as she braced herself for the worst.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! _


End file.
